


it's late and it's cold

by blackboxxremedy



Series: Van Days [2]
Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Van Days, but i like it, i mean it's not long and it's nothing great but it's not a total disgrace, oh and i know the title's stupid, okay so like i don't know where this came from
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 09:58:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7098085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackboxxremedy/pseuds/blackboxxremedy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"'Come on, share with me,' Andy says, and before Joe can so much as answer, Andy’s scooting closer and draping a his covers over Joe’s body. The blankets are warm, and Andy’s even warmer, and fuck does Joe appreciate both of those things."</p><p>Joe's tired and cold, and his bandmates are assholes. Well... maybe not Andy...</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's late and it's cold

**Author's Note:**

> basically i'm fob trash and this just came to me. that's really all you need to know about most anything i write.

Joe doesn’t exactly know where they’re headed or even really where they are right now (Wisconsin, maybe? It looks like Wisconsin and there’s definitely enough snow for it to be Wisconsin, but then again, he could be wrong.) but he doesn’t care. It’s late, and it’s cold, and it’s not his turn to drive anymore, and that’s all that matters for right now.

Pete takes the wheel on the shoulder of some lonely stretch of interstate, Joe maneuvers his way into the back of the van, and then they’re off again, probably driving too fast for the icy conditions like they always are. “Don’t fucking kill us,” is all Joe offers to Pete before he begins the quest to find somewhere to sleep.

Patrick’s passed out in the very back, flush with the door and wrapped in two (two!) of the four fleece blankets that they brought for this trip, and it looks like Andy’s also a greedy little shit, because he’s all nice and cozy under two fucking blankets as well. For a split second, Joe considers ripping one off of him (he would do the same to Patrick, but the guy’s practically fucking cocooned in his covers), but he decides to just forget about it and get some sleep. He’s too fucking exhausted to cause trouble at this time of night, and besides- he can always piss in Andy and Patrick’s shoes tomorrow, no problem.

Joe finds a place next to Andy, and while he’s fucking freezing and wedged between an amp and one of his bandmates, he’s not really all that uncomfortable, all things considered.

“Dude, it’s fucking freezing,” Andy whispers from just behind Joe, and Joe has to hold himself back from shouting out in surprise. He thought Andy was dead asleep, but it looks like he was wrong.

“Fuck yeah it is,” Joe whispers back, not turning to face Andy. “Wish I had a fucking blanket,” he mutters, and the sarcastic undertone is completely intentional.

“Come on, share with me,” Andy says, and before Joe can so much as answer, Andy’s scooting closer and draping his covers over Joe’s body. The blankets are warm, and Andy’s even warmer, and fuck does Joe appreciate both of those things.

Finally, Joe turns to look at Andy, deciding that his sins are now forgiven. His shoes shall be spared, but Patrick’s sneakers are definitely still destined to be pissed in at daybreak. “Thanks, dude,” Joe whispers.

“No problem,” Andy replies, smiling a little in the darkness. Joe smiles back, already feeling sleepy now that he’s warmer and happier. So sleepy, in fact, that he doesn’t even say anything when Andy moves closer to him and tucks his head into Joe’s neck. Joe figures that he should probably push Andy away or at least give him a hard time, but like he said before, it’s late and it’s cold- Andy cuddling up to him is definitely not the worst part of his current situation.

“Get comfortable,” Joe murmurs to Andy, and Andy does, twisting around under the covers for a few seconds until he’s lying with his head on Joe’s chest. Joe settles after Andy’s done moving, content with the way things are. Under the blankets, Joe can feel Andy’s fingers shyly brush over a little patch of skin just above the waistband of his jeans, and for some reason, that makes Joe even happier than he already is.

“Go to sleep,” he tells Andy, but not at all harshly. Andy nods against Joe’s chest, his eyes already closed, and for the duration of the three seconds that it takes for Joe to fall asleep, he can’t help but feel that he’d like to do this with Andy more often.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!!


End file.
